The Holy Trinity: The Origins of Team Iscariot
by Detective Ryoshi
Summary: This is the origin of how Anderson, Yumiko, and Heinkel began working as a team. You'll notice that the Genre 2 of this story is Family. That is because I consider these three characters as a family, and wanted the story to show how these characters came to be so close.
1. Chapter 1

The Holy Trinity: The Origins of Team Iscariot

By Detective Ryoshi

1:00, OCTOBER 31ST, 1973. LEVATICAN:

The loud echoing of the paladin's steps against the fine, pale marble stirred Maxwell. He was sitting in his fine oak chair behind his heavy, marble desk. Enrico gave a small smile as he saw Anderson approaching him. Working in Section 13 was just lonely. Maxwell was surrounded only by high, marble walls, stained glass, and a great emptiness. Alexander looked down on Maxwell. His deep emerald eyes were not brimming with excitement and enthusiasm as they always were. Instead, they were stagnant, still. Maybe it was the hour, thought Maxwell. But still he had never seen him like this before. He wondered if the mission he was about to give him would break him out of it or just make him worse.

"What kin' ae dae' fer' you? 'Tis All Hallows Eve this fine night. Somethin' mus' be a'stirrin'…" asked Anderson.

"Yes… All Hallows Eve. Well, actually all the vampire-and-heathen-killing assignments have all been taken by other paladins." answered Maxwell.

"Ae see. Well, then, why did yah call me?"

"Well, there are two teenagers…"

"What have they done, the filthy heathens? Drunk draeving? Drugs? Did they end up in some sert o' cult?"

"Well, no actually. They're two well-behaved youngsters that are nuns who've grown up in our organization's orphanages. And well…"

Anderson flashbacked to when he took care of Maxwell at the orphanage. That was so long ago, he thought. He remembered how he always wanted to be there for him, to take care of him, and how angry he would be if he lost Maxwell.

"They want to become paladins…"

"…and yah wan' me tah teach them?"

"…well yes."

"How ol' are they?"

"One's fifteen, the other is sixteen."

"Dae yae really wan' mae to put those poor lassies al' through this? Ae mean, they're so young. It's too dangerous…"

"Here's the thing. They really, _really_ want to become paladins. And I think you'll change your tone when I tell you their stories."

Maxwell handed the paladin two dossiers. One read _Yumiko Takagi _and the other read _Heinkel Wolfe. _He found photographs and sheets with detailed information. In her photo, Yumiko appeared to be a happy, shy, Japanese nun who wore thick glasses and had long, un-combed hair. Heinkel, oddly enough, did not wear a nun's uniform. Instead she had a priest's get-up. She had a confident look on her face as well as short, dirty blonde hair and seemed much more assertive than Yumiko.

"…these are mere kids Maxwell! If I were tah teach 'em to be paladins... why, that would be simply barbaric!" exclaimed Anderson.

"Listen, Anderson. Let me tell you why I'm asking you to do this," began Maxwell, "you see, last month their orphanage in Kyoto was attacked by vampires. Everyone died… except for these two…"

"Ae din' understand!" cried Anderson.

"Every person within the walls were turned into ghouls. Even the children…"

"But that means-" Anderson gasped.

"Horrifying, I know. But somehow, these two managed to survive. As well as kill not only a total of fifty-seven ghouls, but also ten vampires, each one over one thousand years old and with a double-digit kill streak."

"How? That's damn near impossible!"

"As it turns out, Yumiko suffers from Multiple-Personality-Disorder. Inside Yumiko's psyche is an alternate version of herself, named Yumie. While Yumiko is ordinarily kind and soft-spoken, Yumie is… well… viscous and extremely violent. Yumie also has an incredible talent for combat, specifically Aikido. Yumiko, er, I mean Yumie, was responsible for neutralizing the fifty-seven ghoul threat all by herself."

"But what about Heinkel? The German?"

"Well, she, unlike Yumiko does not have Multiple-Personality-Disorder. She's a perfectly ordinary teenager. But still, she had to act quick. Very, very quick. She used her abilities of analysis and survival to manage to survive the massacre. By simply using stealth, teamwork with Yumie, and very strong intelligence, she managed to escape the vampires, until she got what we like to call, _the emergency kit_…"

Alexander knew exactly what Maxwell was talking about. All Catholic churches were given "the emergency kit", a safely concealed last-resort weapon or defense of mass holy power. Most churches didn't use them, most commonly because they didn't have too, but sometimes, unfortunately, because they didn't know the vampires who would soon take their lives existed.

"Well, what did she get?" asked Anderson.

"The dual CZ-75 .38 pistols with Silver Armor-Piercing rounds made from some of the metal rosary beads previously owned by Pope Pius XII."

"… and how did she do with 'em?"

"Very well, actually. She killed all ten of the vampires. However, after the incident, both Yumiko and Heinkel feel very guilty. They wish to become paladins and to hone their skills, that way they hope to prevent an event like this from ever happening again. They begged me to get you as their teacher. Why not show mercy and give them some absolution?"

"Absolution? Absolution? Ae'll tell yah what this position will feckin' give 'em, endless heart-ache and death! Yah want that for these poor girls? You feckin' want that?" Anderson had raised his voice.

"Well, I'm afraid resistance is futile. You see it's an order…" Maxwell flashed a sinister grin, the same smile he gave whenever he was manipulating someone, "… and anyway why resist the Lord's will? Isn't it such a pleasure to do the holy work of God's commandments? Isn't the truly pious man willing to do anything our Lord Jesus Christ says?"

Anderson winced. He hated when Maxwell did this.

"Very well. God be with you." Anderson left Maxwell, carrying the dossiers with him.

"May God bless you and aid you with your endeavors. Amen." Maxwell said, still leering.

"Amen." Anderson muttered, in the distance.

12:45, NOVEMBER 1ST 1973, THE ITALIAN COUNTRYSIDE

The paladin walked up to the Section 13 training fields, a great, large ranch, as the sun beat down mercilessly upon him. He found the two teenage girls he was looking for, a timid nun and a lively blonde wearing a priest's uniform were around the shooting range. As Anderson walked more and more close to them, he found Heinkel firing at the targets with the same pistols she had used in the Kyoto orphanage incident. He was shocked to see that Heinkel's shooting was 100% perfect. She had hit every vital point on every target with perfect accuracy. He had read about it, but it wasn't anything like seeing it in real life. Anderson gulped, the paladin felt a bit intimidated. However, that wouldn't stop him from his task. He smiled and waved at the teenagers.

"Hello there!" Anderson said in a friendly manner.

Heinkel turned her head menacingly at Anderson. "What do you want?" she asked sternly.

"Well… Ae'm the one you asked fer'… I'm Father Alexander Anderson… your teacher…"

Heinkel quickly changed her mood and grew a confident smile. Yumiko was over-flowed with joy and rushed over to see the paladin.

"It's a pleasure to m-meet you sir!" Yumiko stammered enthusiastically.

"It's a pleasure to meet you… Yumiko, correct?" replied Anderson.

"Y-yes!" exclaimed Yumiko.

"And I'm Heinkel Wolfe" added the German.

"It's wonderful to meet you too," said Anderson, "Nae I take it you both want to be paladins, right? Well we better get started training! Ferst, lets werk on some basics…"

Anderson took the two, excited at the chance to become paladins, to a big barren field located in the ranch. There he taught Heinkel and Yumiko some basic hand-to-hand combat in a calm, yet bright manner. There would be more lessons to come. However, the entire time Anderson tried to keep up his happy demeanor. In reality he was sad and confused. How kin' I ae jus' let these two innocent lassies fall into the paladin profession? Do they know what awaits them? Oh, is this really God's commandment? the paladin thought. He was so worried for their sake. He wanted to yell at them to run away from this place and never come back, but he couldn't. It drove Anderson insane thinking of what he might be doing to these girls' future.

18:14, NOVEMBER 14TH 1974. AMITYVILLE, LONG ISLAND, AMERICA.

Finally, his first mission with the girls had begun. Anderson was filled with anxiety over it. He had grown quite close to Yumiko and Heinkel as he refined their skills over time. He had learned of their secrets, their feelings, their hopes and their dreams. And he himself shared some of his secrets, feelings, hopes and dreams with them. They had become as close as family. Yet, why then, had he never told them why they should have never become paladins? Why was he unable to tell them how scared he was for them, or how every night he'd wake up from a nightmare where he lost them? As he, Heinkel, and Yumiko approached the suburban house that dark, cloudy night in Long Island, he finally summed up enough courage. He decided to give them a prep talk.

"All right girls, listen up," began Anderson, "this mission is pretty simple. The man inside that house is a Mr. Ronald Defeo Jr. who has just killed his entire family. The intelligence at Section 13 highly suspect this man to be a vampire, and we are ordered to proceed with caution and engage the enemy with extreme prejudice. As Ae have watched you grown as paladins over the short amount of time Ae taught you, Ae have seen you accomplish great, mighty tasks. You are ready, if not too ready, for an assignment like this. However, why do Ae find myself crying that Ae'm not ready to lose you?"

Heinkel and Yumiko exchanged very puzzled looks.

"That's right, ae said it," continued Anderson, "Ae'm not ready to lose yah. Every time we did something the least bit dangerous in training, Ae always had a hard attack…"

Tears started to form around his stirring, green eyes. Heinkel and Yumiko wondered if it would be okay to comfort him during a mission.

"Ae'm always terrified of losing you both. You're both like daughters to me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost either one of you. I just wanted to say, before we enter this mission, that even I'm not allowed to, I would tell you to quit being paladins if I could. Anythin's worth the risk of you two not bein' hurt. An' while I feel that you're ready for this mission, I want you to know I'll have your back always. Ae'll always be there for you. That is all…"

Anderson wiped the tears of his quivering face with his arm. Heinkel and Yumiko were very moved by his words. No one had ever talked to them like that before in their entire lives. They were good friends with Anderson, but they never knew he felt like that about them.

"You think of us as daughters…" muttered Heinkel.

"Yes…" Anderson replied, still quivering.

The two then wrapped around him in a warm, powerful hug. A tight, powerful hug. They ended their embrace, Anderson now feeling much more relieved. He smiled at them as they walked to the door of the house, and breached it together.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. The Amityville Horror

The Holy Trinity: The Origins of Team Iscariot

Chapter Two: The Amityville Horror

By Detective Ryoshi

18:25, NOVEMBER 14TH 1974, AMITYVILLE, LONG ISLAND, AMERICA.

Anderson was overflowed with relief. After his confession to Heinkel and Yumiko, he felt as if a great burden had been lifted off of his chest. He felt even better knowing how accepting Heinkel and Yumiko were of his feelings. But still, he remembered that this was their first mission. They all had to be careful and not get to sentimental. Anderson wasn't too worried though. Section 13 had specifically assigned an easy, but no to easy task for them, as was custom to all new recruits. They're going to be fine, thought Anderson, but that's no excuse to let our guard down.

The trio stealthily wandered the suburban house. They were patiently listening to the odd sounds of moaning and panting. Heinkel realized they were emanating from the second floor of the house. She gestured that all three of them should swiftly move up the stairs. When they all had reached the staircase, they found a stream of blood trickling down the steps. They all looked at each other with a feel of certainness. Their target had been spotted. They zoomed up the stairs and right next to the door of the bedroom, not making a sound. Anderson peered into the room. There he saw Defeo Jr., chugging blood of his older sister's torn neck. He had look of glee in his eyes, and his long, gleaming brown hair had been soiled with dark, muddy blood. His fang-filled mouth was smiling for ear to ear. Anderson turned back to Heinkel and Yumiko, leaning against the wall.

"E's all yers," Anderson smiled, "remember what ae taught yah. Make this quick, but not painless."

The two new recruits smiled and nodded. Heinkel raised her pistols and cocked them. Yumiko calmly took off her glasses, and had her messy brown hair cover her eyes. She meditated for a bit, and then a maniacal smile spread over her face. She unsheathed her katana, Yumie had awakened.

The two burst into Defeo Jr.'s room, screeching and howling. The long-haired vampire was cut down and removed from his sister's corpse by Heinkel's bullet hail. He moaned in pain. He felt the holiness of the bullets searing his flesh deep within the bullet holes. Yumie sprinted towards Defeo Jr., who was lying on the floor, bleeding out. "Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill!" she was roaring in Japanese. With a flick of her wrist, Defeo Jr.'s head had been removed. It was sent sailing out of the room, a thick tail of blood following it. Heinkel then shoved her hand through Defeo Jr.'s chest, and pulled out a glowing, beating heart. She pointed her pistol directly at it, and pulled the trigger three times. As smoke poured gracefully out of the ruptured organ, Heinkel daintily let it drop, its ruby-red hue disappearing slowly. The threat was neutralized. Yumie and Heinkel looked back at the doorway to the bedroom, where they found Anderson had just re-entered. He returned from searching the entire house.

"They're dead…" Anderson repeated Section 13's information solemnly, "Every single one of that Ronald lad's family has been butchered. I've just returned from preventing them all from rising up again."

Anderson then looked at Defeo Jr.'s corpse. It reminded the paladin of mincemeat. He regained his smile and looked at the girls. They smiled back, reassuring him that the job was done, and that Defeo Jr. wasn't going anywhere. Suddenly, a swarm of large, writhing bats flowed into the room. Anderson attempted to slice at them with his bayonets, Yumie was hacking at them with her katana, and Heinkel was aiming at them with her pistol. However, whenever they killed one of the bizarre vermin, they would simply grow back into another bat. These bats were not made of flesh and blood. Instead, the creatures were composed of this surreal, reddish, shadowy energy that grew and manipulated itself liquidly on its own. As Heinkel and Yumie were growing annoyed, Anderson gasped. His realization had hit him like a ton of bricks. _Alucard_, he thought. The beast, he has come here too! Maxwell cannot know about this, the paladin thought firmly. Then as luck would have it, Anderson's transmitter began ringing. Shite! This cannot be happening right now! Anderson panicked. But, he had no choice. He had to answer the Maxwell on the transmitter and he had to tell him what was going on right now. He couldn't lie and retreat from Alucard, because Maxwell would find out somehow through the Iscariot Organization's brutal confessions. And then when Maxwell _did_ find out, the consequences would be grave, and Heinkel and Yumiko would get warped into it somehow. He just couldn't risk it.

"Hello, Maxwell." Anderson answered the transmitter.

"Status report, please." Maxwell answered.

"Ronald has been neutralized by Heinkel and Yumie. Ronald's family had been killed and severely mutilated several hours before we came in. Ae prevented all the corpses from rising, yer holiness."

"Is that all?"

"…nae…" Anderson flinched.

"Oh? Is that so?

"Yes, yer holiness. Alucard… has entered the premises."

Maxwell began roaring maniacally. "You don't say?! That English sow has really sent her lap-dog to America?"

"It appears so. He hasn't yet found us yet."

"That's where you're wrong!" boomed a mighty voice from behind him.

Anderson turned to see Alucard pointing his long barreled gun, the Casull, directly at the space between his eyes. Anderson recoiled as Maxwell was still speaking on the line. Heinkel and Yumie were shocked to see the bats they had just been swinging at had materialized into this tall, crimson, vampire. They were still, analyzing their opponent and trying to come up with a way to save Anderson.

"Maxwell? Maxwell, are you there?" asked Anderson.

"Yes, I'm here. I take it you have encountered the protestant vampire?" replied Maxwell.

"Yes. Permission to retreat?"

"Denied…" Maxwell responded in a stone-cold manner.

"But think of Heinkel and Yu-"

"Denied. Engage the enemy. Over and out."

Anderson had no choice. Ordinarily, he would be over-joyed to fight Alucard, his beloved rival. But now he had other things in life to love and adore. Such as Heinkel and Yumiko, who weren't his real daughters but he still treated them in that manner. And most importantly, Anderson wanted them safe and out of danger. The paladin grew to accept the two taking on vampires like Defeo Jr., but he just was unable to imagine them taking on someone as powerful and bloodthirsty as Alucard. Anderson raised his bayonets, and got into a fighting stance.

"Heinkel. Yumie. Get out of here _immeadiately._" Anderson said in a deep voice devoid of any weakness.

Heinkel began to argue."But you can't take him alo-".

"Go." Anderson's order echoed through the room.

"Very well." responded Yumie.

The two were about to flee out of the bedroom window, when a great black mass had enveloped them. Alucard summoned Baskervilles out of his free arm. Rage filled Anderson as he grit his teeth.

"The feelings you have developed for these two, they're quite…interesting. It was fun playing with those two earlier when I had to dodge those dangerous blessed weapons, but I think playing with your emotions will be more fun…" Alucard cackled.

"Let them the feck out of yer hound yah protestant scum!" menaced Anderson.

"But how can we have a fun game if we don't have any high stakes?" asked Alucard.

"Fine. I'll play along. Just don't harm them. I'll fight yah, yah fecking heathen. I'm ordered too anyway."

"Good. Now let's play 'dodge this'."

"Dodge wha-"Anderson had been cut off when his forehead had exploded. The roof of his skull had deteriorated with one shot from the Casull. The paladin slumped to the ground lifeless, blood oozing out of the top of his head and his limbs numb and limp.

"Hmmm…" began Alucard, "…that was anti-climactic. Guess I can just move on to the main course, those two lovely ladies within Basker-"

Yumie suddenly had cut her way out of Baskervilles and had descended a bright, shining slash through Alucard's body with her katana. Alucard promptly split in two with a quick shower of blood. The two halves of the vampire were lying down on opposite sides of the room. As Heinkel slowly re-emerged from Baskervilles, Yumie was breathing heavily with anger. Heinkel walked up to her comrade-in-arms, slowly and carefully.

"Why?! Why did Anderson die?! He was our father!" screamed Yumie.

Ordinarily, Heinkel would have corrected Yumie. But not here. Not in this situation. Heinkel accepted the fantasy, since she knew she never really had a father like him before, or a father at all for that matter. Heinkel suddenly was overtaken with the same feeling of melancholy that was currently filling Yumie. She understood now. Heinkel didn't want Anderson to be dead, even though it was far too late. She didn't respond to Yumie. She simply walked over to Anderson's corpse, and picked him up.

"Let's go back to HQ" Heinkel said softly.

Yumie nodded, her head bowed and tears pouring out of her face.

"I don't see what you're whining about…" a voice muttered softly.

In shock and anger, Yumie raised her katana and started darting around the room, searching for whoever could have said that. Finally she found it. One half of Alucard was speaking. Yumie began screeching as she lifted her sword to cut the vampire into more pieces, but Heinkel stopped her.

"Talk" she said bluntly.

"You are from Iscariot right? The technology they have… they'll turn Father Anderson into a regenerator through genetic engineering and he'll be good as new…"

"How can we trust you?!" Yumie screeched.

Alucard chuckled quietly. "I've known Anderson for quite a greater length of time than you two have ever. You can trust me. Anyway, things will just get so boring with him dead…" Alucard turned his head away from them. "…go. Bring him to Section 13."

"Yumie," began Heinkel, "we can trust him."

Yumie nodded, holding back tears. The two calmly walked out of the house and found a Section 13 chopper waiting for them outside of the front yard. They all flew to Italy, Anderson's decaying body in tow.

20:30, NOVEMBER 14TH, 1974, LEVATICAN.

Heinkel and Yumie were sprinting furiously to Maxwell's office, passing marble pillars and dark stain-glass artwork. They finally had reached his desk and laid the dead Anderson out upon it. Maxwell recoiled in shock. He would have never expected his best paladin to die, especially like that.

"What is the meaning of this?" exclaimed Maxwell.

"Bring him back. Go on, bring him back." Heinkel said coldly, and without emotion.

"What do you me-"

"Iscariot has the technology to do so. So go on, _bring him back_."

"Who told you that? You're not supposed to know such valuable info-"

Heinkel aimed her pistols at Maxwell's head, and Yumiko, not Yumie, who had gone to sleep on the helicopter ride, unsheathed her katana.

"_Do it_." They both said firmly.

"Come now…" sweat fell down Maxwell's brow as he began to feel very, very nervous, "… let us not act like that. Just… just-just-just calm-calm down now… please…"

"_Do it_." They both said in an angrier tone.

"Please… you wouldn't dare harm me… your beloved leader… your savior-"

Heinkel inserted her pistol directly into Maxwell's mouth. He began to hyper-ventilate.

"This your last warning. _Do it_." she said.

"All right! All right! Leave me alone!" Maxwell sobbed.

Heinkel and Yumiko removed their weapons.

"All right…" began Maxwell who was catching his breath, "it'll take a lot of time and expenses but we'll do it. We'll put Anderson through the regeneration program…"

"Good," answered Heinkel, "and if you dare opt out of this…"

She placed her pistols one again on Maxwell's forehead.

"…we won't hesitate to kill you."

4:00, JULY 28TH, 1976, LEVATICAN.

Heinkel and Yumiko entered a surreal, brightly-lit chamber deep within the Levatican. There they found a paladin surgeon, and their beloved mentor strapped to an operating table. The white light shining in the room was so harsh that Anderson was barely visible. Still, they walked up to him.

"He just regained his consciousness a couple minutes ago…" explained the surgeon.

"Hey," Yumiko asked Anderson, "can you see me?"

"Y-y-Yumiko? Is that you?" he stammered, "how are you? Are you hurt? Where's Heinkel?"

"I'm right here," smiled Heinkel, "and we're all fine."

"Oh thank god!" exclaimed Anderson, "wait… last time I saw you... I was killed… am I dead?"

"No. Your alive in well. You're not in heaven, you've just been resurrected by Iscariot's regenerator program. Your cells will regenerate miraculously now."

"But how did you survive Alucard?"

"Well, Yumie just cut him up. We carried your corpse here an-"

"Wait, wait, wait… You defeated him? On your own?"

"Well…yes. You could put it that way. He was still alive and was more disinterested than wounded, but we carried you and escaped to HQ…"

"I'm am so very proud of you…" Anderson smiled warmly.

"I'm proud of you too."

Heinkel, Yumiko, and Anderson all laughed warmly. Together, as a family.

12:00, OCTOBER 31ST, 2015, LEVATICAN

Oh, how Heinkel missed those days of innocence. She reminisced as she gazed upon the little photograph of all three of them smiling. Only one remained, she thought mournfully, and even then she was drastically different. A tear landed on the hard oak of her desk as the bandages wrapped around her face flapped in the wind. More tears would follow.

THE END

Author's Note: Well, this story was MUCH lighter than my previous ones. I don't know why. I wrote the first chapter when I woke up at 2:45 in the morning last Tuesday and decided "Hey, I want to right up a family story about Anderson, Yumiko, and Heinkel." Bizarre. But I guess that's just being a writer. Our filthy little noggins our swarming with new ideas that our just dying to get written down. Well either way I hoped you enjoyed it, though it is drastically different in tone from other stuff, though not _too_ different. Speaking of which, if you enjoyed this, be sure to check it out! Thank you for reading!


End file.
